


Autonomy - Tell me Why?

by AzureZeal



Series: Autonomy- In character Sonic Smut [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Drinking, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, In Character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Smut, Truth or Dare, Well-Written, written out of spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureZeal/pseuds/AzureZeal
Summary: A very in-character smut fic between two hedgehogs... How did i manage this?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Autonomy- In character Sonic Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926787
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77
Collections: Sonic Fanfics





	Autonomy - Tell me Why?

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are over the age of 18

A prolonged yawn floated its way through the quiet home. Casually, about as casual as the person who yawned it, it filled the kitchen air slowly, or at least as slow as a yawn can travel. It lazed its way into the living room and attempted to go further, to perhaps even leave the house's thin walls. However, as this ambitious yawn ventured forth it found itself being unceremoniously snuffed out by the sounds of vicious rain, wind and thunder that awaited it outside. And so, with his yawn no more, Sonic The Hedgehog continued about his business. Rummaging through his fridge (which was getting rather low, he would have to restock soon) he found what he was looking for: a leftover bowl of chili. He was out of hotdogs or buns, so his favorite meal would be impossible, but for the sake of a midnight snack (or rather an "hour to midnight snack"), it would do.

Today had been an unusual day for the world-famous Blue Blur. Typically, when he wasn't saving the world or being forced into speeches, press conferences, or stuffy "parties'' he was outdoors, running, skating, playing sports or practicing his DJ skills. This day was none of those. This day he just stayed at home, watched tv, played video games and surfed the web. There was little reason for this break in formula, Sonic simply felt like taking it easy today. Even the most hyperactive hedgehogs need a day to themselves every once in a while. Besides, a storm kicked up some time in the early afternoon and had been raging since. Sonic didn't feel like getting his quills soaked. And on the bright side, he had taken care of some household chores, so the day wasn't entirely unproductive. Removing his chili from the microwave, grabbing a spoon and seating himself comfortably on his couch Sonic snagged the remote control for his TV and hit the "on" button. After a moment of channel surfing, he found an old action flick. He'd seen it before, but it was entertaining nonetheless. He figured he'd finish his chili, watch some of the movie and crawl into bed, (or pass out on the couch, which happened more often than he would like to admit.) The living room was the front room of the house. A small space by the door was set aside as an entryway of sorts, housing a shoe rack with several pairs of Sonic's trademark shoes (though he had others hidden around the house in case of thievery, they're essential to his world saving shenanigans after all) as well as some rain boots and a pair of rarely worn dress shoes, kept safe from any dust in a shoebox. Straight forward from the door was the kitchen, behind the couch where Sonic sat was a large window and to the left of the living room there was a small hallway, branching off into Sonic's room, a small guest room, and entrance into the basement. The house was sparsely decorated. The furniture was simple and uncoordinated, a table in front of the couch, a small shelf with a few medals or special rings that spoke of the Blue Blur's achievements. The walls were a bland off-white or light blue depending on the room, nothing striking, though also nothing offensive to the eyes. A tall lamp provided light to the living room, but it fell slightly short, usually relying on light outside to keep the atmosphere bright and cheery. The Fastest Thing Alive did not stay in any one place often, justifying the somewhat bland appearance.

The rain continued to patter on as the hedgehog finished his bowl. He got up and went to the kitchen to place his bowl in the sink. Since he had been cleaning the house today, the sink was empty for once. Sonic silently hoped he would see this again in the near future, but that seemed unlikely given his track record. As he turned to once again enter the living room, a faint light glimmered in the distance outside his window. Moving swiftly, Sonic snatched a pair of speed shoes, put them on and looked out the window once more. Trying to move in such a way that he wouldn't be seen, the heroic hedgehog poked his head over his couch to peer out the window. The light was getting closer at an impressive speed. It seemed to hug the ground and would dim and brighten regularly. Eventually he noticed there were two lights, and suddenly the movement was familiar to him... A flash of lightning confirmed his suspicions revealing an unforgettable silhouette. Unforgettable because it so closely matched his own. Shadow The Hedgehog was approaching Sonic's house. This was alarming for a number of reasons. Firstly, Sonic's house was, for a lack of a better description, in the middle of nowhere. The nearest city would take several hours to reach by conventional means, which of course was a matter of minutes for the Fastest Thing Alive. The house was hidden away in the mountains, and Sonic hadn't divulged the location to almost anyone barring his close friends, (which the jet-black hedgehog that was swiftly approaching was not counted among). Secondly, Shadow was not the type for casual visits, let alone at 11:30 at night.

Sonic was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at his door. Reluctantly, he answered it, opening the door and shooting his rival a questioning glance... Shadow shot back with a glare. "Long time, no see Shadow. You on duty or something?" Sonic asked, referring to the black hedgehog's employment with G.U.N, an international peacekeeping military force.

"No, if I were here to arrest you, you'd already be in chains." The silky voiced hedgehog replied with a smirk. Sonic frowned

"Keep up that talk and you're staying out in the rain."

Shadow shrugged. "There's an awning."

"What do you want, Faker?" Sonic demanded using an old nickname for his rival.

Shadow paused, actually averting his gaze, a rare thing for the usually unflappable Ultimate Life Form. "I need a place to stay the night." He finally managed. A range of expressions made their way though Sonic's world-famous face. First confusion then shock, followed by worry, mild frustration and exasperation in various degrees and combinations. Finally, he settled for sympathy and resignation as he motioned Shadow inside. A notable expression missing was regret or guilt at his previous rudeness, though he certainly felt it. He never was one for admitting his mistakes. A slow, silent moment passed. Shadow took a few steps in, Sonic shut the door... Silence. Shadow's eyes scanned the room as he adjusted his ring-styled bracelets.

Eventually the cobalt pincushion broke the silence with a prolonged "Sooooooo..." And then zipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge in a split second. "Need anything?" He continued, with a goofy, awkward expression on his face.

“Typically, no." Shadow smirked reminding Sonic that he was, for the most part, immortal. "But a stiff drink would do me good right about now."

Sonic grimaced, then suddenly perked up as he practically dove halfway into the fridge. "It's your lucky day!" He shouted; his voice muffled by the fridge. "Catch!"

The new houseguest caught the tall purple can effortlessly. "Hard grape soda?" He read aloud.

"Knuckles came by the other day, brought these with him. I hardly drink so almost half of ‘em were left over. They're pretty good... Ahh why not, I'll have one too. Go ahead sit down." Sonic seated himself on the couch and motioned Shadow to do the same, which he did.

"You can take your shoes off too, wouldn't want you accidentally turning those things on and burning the place down."

"You needn't worry about that," Shadow reassured him. "My air skates run off my own internal chaos energy, so I can't turn them on accidentally and even if I did, they don't catch things alight like flames. Besides, I notice you still have yours on." He took a sip of his drink and seemed to stiffen somewhat, "It's sweet..."

"Well duh it's sweet..." Sonic took his own sip in return before standing up and removing his shoes, leaving himself in comfortable white socks. "And I honestly forgot I had those on, I usually don't wear ‘em around the house, but..."

"I caught you off guard?" Shadow suggested.

"Not off guard enough, since I got ‘em on before you made it here."

"Ha, as if I was moving at full speed."

"As if it would matter."

"As if it matters that you have those cartoonish sneakers, I'd wipe the floor with you anyway." Shadow removed his shoes and placed them in an open spot in the shoe rack, indicating somewhat that despite the banter he wasn't looking for a fight. He sat down again and took far more than a sip.

“Wanna bet?” Sonic hopped up excitedly, “I’ll race you up the nearby mountain path and back.”

“In this storm? Not worth soaking my quills.”

“Awwww…” Sonic deflated, laying back into his seat. “Well then I suppose I win by default.”

“You do not.”

“Do too, if you refuse a challenge that makes me the winner.”

“Bullshit.”

Sonic clicked his tongue and waggled his finger. “Watch your language.” Shadow merely rolled his eyes and took another drink. “Alright well if you don’t wanna race me… then you’ve gotta tell me why Rouge kicked you out.”

The Ultimate Life Form nearly spat out his drink. “Since when did this become a game of truth or dare?” Sonic eyed him seriously, not backing down. “Fine if that’s how you want to play, you have to go first! Pick your poison Faker!”

“Truth!”

“How do you really feel about Amy Rose?”

Sonic froze, speechless. Shadow settled back comfortably and smirked. “She’s…” Sonic eventually began, “She’s annoying and… childish and- “

“Oh, we all know that but I asked how YOU feel about her.” Shadow leaned in close, violating what most anyone would consider their personal space. “Come now, if you’re not honest why would I be?”

Grumbling to himself, Sonic took a sip. “I… I like her, I guess? Or I used to anyway. Sure, she fawned over me like a fan-girling kid but… She had a feistiness to her for a while. Like, while we were fighting Chaos, that would have been just a few months before you showed up, she was going around, smashing bots and kicking butt, all to save this little bird.”

“A little bird?”

“Long story, had a Chaos Emerald with it. Anyway, she was kinda cool. But now she’s either constantly trying to get me to marry her or smack me upside the head with that dang hammer. So there, that’s what I think of Amy.”

“Have you ever actually tried going out on a date with her?” Shadow asked, his voice lighter and softer than usual.

“Oh yeah plenty, not that I have a choice. She drags me along to some café with overpriced sweets and blabs on about girl stuff at me, it’s way past lame.” Another sip.

“Well, what would you rather be doing with her?”

“I dunno.”

“What would you do with your other girlfriends?”

Sonic blushed and stared into his drink. “Who’s saying I’ve had other girlfriends…”

“C’mon, you’re telling me the world-famous Sonic The Hedgehog doesn’t have women practically throwing themselves at him?”

“I guess they do but… I mean… I don’t have time, and I mean that’s not gonna be an actual relationship or anything and that’s just not my kinda thing y’know…”

“Pft, boy-scout.”

“Hey! Nothing wrong with having preferences. I’m not a boy scout, I'm just not a fan of one-night flings.” Sonic slammed his drink down on the table.

“Ah yes Sonic The ‘Not-a-boy-scout’ Hedgehog who as been gingerly sipping his hard-grape soda like a damn light-weight.” Shadow shook his now empty can as he stood up and walked towards the fridge to get another drink. He returned and sat down. “So, what you’re telling me,” his voice had a strange purr to it, Sonic wondered if that was because of the alcohol “is that you’re a virgin?”

“So, what if I am?” Sonic shot back, suddenly defensive.

Shadow laughed loudly. A dark laugh, reminiscent of his villainous days. He grinned and cracked open his drink. “I just wouldn’t have expected someone as popular as you to be so prudish.”

“I’m not prudish!” Sonic, frustrated, downed the rest of his can, stood up and got another in one swift motion. “If anything shouldn’t you be more prudish? Aren’t old geezers in their 50’s supposed to be all romantic and old fashioned.”

Shadow clicked his tongue “Tell that to Rouge.” He muttered. Another drink, longer than any of the others, was all there was to fill the silence.

“Alright, Faker, tell me what happened.”

Shadow paused, put his face in his hands, sighed hard and then leaned back and went limp, staring into the ceiling. “I- I’m a fish out of temporal waters Sonic. I’ve managed well but… ahh damn!” He rubbed his temples in frustration, ran his hands through his quills. “I asked her… I asked her how she would feel about making my stay at her place… permanent.”

Sonic cut in “I thought it already was? Wait, did you propose to her!?”

“No! No, I mean… sort of?” Shadow’s face flushed. “I merely suggested… It was understood that our living arrangement was to continue indefinitely but… we never really said it y’know? When I did ask if she would be willing to keep me around, she…” his voice faltered.

Thunder rumbled outside as the rain picked up, drowning out the silence. Sonic tried to speak up, "Shadow, I'm sorry, but I'm sure-" 

"Do you have Netflix?" Shadow abruptly cut him off with a seemingly random question.

"Uhhh…" Sonic fumbled for words, trying to cope with the sudden shift in tone. "Yeah? Tails set it up on my TV, I think. Why?"

"We should put on a show. A couple of guys drinking alone in silence is no way to spend a night." Shadow held out his hand, waiting for Sonic to give him the TV remote, which he did. Sonic started at his houseguest, trying to get a read on the Ultimate Lifeform slumped on his couch. He noticed that there was one more empty can on the table in front of him. Had Shadow used Chaos Control to grab another drink? "Sit down boy scout, I’m going to show you my favorite anime.”

Two or so hours later and several episodes of scantily clad high schoolers fighting each other with sewing equipment, Sonic felt about ready to pass out. Shadow had accumulated several empty cans of hard grape soda and, for all of his genetically modified biology, was clearly inebriated. “Shee?” Shadow slurred, “It’s sho damn cool!” He thrust his arms into the air and fell on his side, his head landing close to Sonic’s lap. “Mhhhm, so comfy.” He mumbled and inched his head into Sonic’s lap. 

Sonic, for his part, was looking pretty red in the face. Half-lidded, he looked down at the mass of black and red quills resting in his lap. He could see Shadow’s nose twitch slightly from here. Hardly thinking, the Blue Blur rested a hand on the head in his lap. For a moment, the strangest thought ran through Sonic’s mind. This hedgehog, a guy who’s tried to kill him on more than one occasion, looked kind of cute? _Darn it, this is why I don’t drink,_ Sonic thought to himself. 

“Rouge, mhhrgh.” Shadow, who had been silent for a long while, suddenly shifted and mumbled under his breath. Sonic tensed, jerking his hand back. Inversely, the doppelgänger in his lap moved his hands towards Sonic’s lap caressing his leg as Shadow lifted his head slightly. Without warning, the black spined hedgehog began kissing his way up Sonic’s body. Starting in his lap, moving up to the thigh, the hips.

It wasn’t until lips met stomach that the Fastest Thing Alive was able to react, “Shadow what are y-!” At that moment, Shadow lunged forward into a kiss. Sonic stiffened, unsure how to react. Aggressively gripping his assailant’s shoulders, Sonic froze completely, another strange thought pushing its way into his mind: _Do I push him away or pull him close?_ Finally making up his mind, he pushed him away and held him at arm's length. “Shadow!?”

The Ultimate Life Form’s eyes were hazy, he blinked and his pupils shrunk, focusing in on the green eyes staring into his. For a moment, those eyes looked so familiar to him, but they weren’t the right shade of green. “Wha… how long was I-?”

“Molesting me!?” Sonic suggested, “Two seconds too long!”

“Molesting you?”

“You started making out with me in your sleep! What’s wrong with you?!”

Shadow shook his head and took a deep breath, brushing away the gloved hands on his shoulders. “I’m sorry Sonic,” it was a genuine apology, “I don’t usually let myself get like this when I drink…” Shadow paused and stifled a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?!” Sonic demanded, still upset.

“Well,” Shadow covered his mouth and turned his head slightly “It must not have been that bad, at least according to ‘little blue.’” Shadow did his best to contain several small laughs. 

Sonic looked down, finding himself incredibly exposed and at attention. The red-in-the-face Blue Blur stood up and dashed out his own front door, too embarrassed by the situation to face it head on. Intoxicated, confused, not wearing shoes and finding himself quickly soaked by the storm outside, Sonic burst out of his own house, nearly knocking the door off its hinges, tripped on wet earth, and tumbled several dozen feet from his front door, finally coming to a halt face-first in the mud. 

*************************************************************************************

An hour later.

“Give me my gloves and socks.”

“You’re in the bath.”

“Shadow, I will end you, give me my clothes!”

“Why do you want them?”

“Because I don’t want to feel any more naked than I already do!” 

Inside Sonic’s bathroom, Shadow finally relinquished the requested articles of clothing which were immediately snatched up and donned by the half submerged blue Hedgehog. The two of them had spent the last hour cleaning mud off themselves and putting their previous garments in the wash. Shadow, still in his socks, had run after Sonic and, in a brief moment of panicked embarrassment, Sonic chose to whip a chunk of mud at him as he tried to help the drunken fool up. Luckily, as the fabric parts of their outfits were effectively identical, Shadow was able to replace his gloves and socks with his rival’s clothes, and grab Sonic another set. The fabric was somehow hydrophobic, seemingly never getting wet. Shadow was helping the Blue Blur get clean, scrubbing hard to reach quills while Sonic pouted about how he could do it himself, while still never outright rejecting the help. Truthfully, the two of them were essentially clean, but Sonic wanted to enjoy a warm bath.

“If it weren’t for this storm, I’d just go wash up in the lake nearby.”

“So barbaric.”

“I take soap and shampoo with me thank you very much! I just like it because there’s this nice waterfall and I can use my speed to dry off. I hate being wet.” 

“Put up with it” Shadow said gruffly, sinking gloved, soapy hands deep into the mess of quills in front of him and scrubbing hard.” 

“Jeez! You’re rough.”

“Quit complaining.” Sonic pouted silently, so Shadow continued, “This wouldn’t have happened if you just kept that thing put away. Don’t most mobians learn how to hide an unwanted hard-on in their early teens?” 

“I don’t usually get drunk! I’m not used to it. Besides, at least I can hold my liquor well enough that I’m not wrapping my lips around the closest living thing.” Sonic turned around, splashing some water in the process. The two glared at each other for a long while. 

Shadow closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry, as the Ultimate Life Form a simple poison like that shouldn’t have had such a strong effect on me. I let my resistances down, and that was immature of me.”

“Who calls alcohol poison?”

“I’m pretty sure you have; in some PSA for kids.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right… So, you can’t get drunk unless you want to?”

“Basically. I have full control over my body’s functions. I could even beat my heart manually if I wanted to.”

“Gross.” Sonic snickered, Shadow shrugged. “So, you’re sober now?”

“Basically.”

“That’s good. I’m feeling better too, that kind of thing passes through my system pretty fast.” 

“In that case, move over.” Shadow stood up and climbed into the tub across from Sonic.

“What are you doing?” Sonic nearly hopped out of the bathtub. Shadow motions him down.

“Relax, I just want to enjoy the water.” The ebony hedgehog settled into the tub, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Seeing his counterpart relax, Sonic followed suit.

Some time passed, both hedgehogs relaxing and enjoying the warm water. Sonic lost track of time momentarily, and only opened his eyes when he noticed the water was bordering somewhere between pleasantly warm and uncomfortably lukewarm. He looked over at his former enemy and saw him there, eyes still closed, breathing steadily. There was a slight disturbance in the water near Shadow. Sonic narrowed his eyes; small ripples broke out along the water's surface. The culprit made himself known by just barely poking out of the water, right between Shadow’s legs. The black hedgehog’s erect member was poking its head out of the water, twitching occasionally, disturbing the water’s surface. Sonic grimaced, though not with disgust, he was annoyed. _Faker rags on me for popping one, and here he is, apparently sober, yet at full attention in MY bathtub!_ Sonic smirked as an idea fluttered around his head. _I’ll show you what happens when you let your guard down Faker!_ Gently, carefully and with possibly more slowness than he had ever done anything, Sonic stretched out his legs, sinking slightly deeper into the tub and crept his feet towards Shadow. Once again, he silently thanked the special fabric Tails had invented, able to keep its softness and comfort underwater, and drying off quickly when exposed to air. Of course, giving a footjob to a genetically engineered super hedgehog wasn’t one of it’s intended uses, but Sonic knew it would work wonderfully.

_I’ll just tease him until he wakes up. I wonder if his little streaks will turn even more red._ Mischievously giggling to himself, Sonic pushed his foot into Shadow’s cock and began trying to stroke it slowly. He had never done anything like this before so his movements were clumsy and awkward. All the while he was trying to avoid waking his prank victim just yet. Despite all this, his movements seemed to be having the intended effect: Shadow’s face slowly reddened, and every so often a sharp breath would punctuate the otherwise silent bathroom. Sonic could feel the warmth of Shadow’s body… or rather the warmth of “lil black” beneath his feet. He could feel it twitch and pulse, reacting to the stimulation he was making it endure. 

_Actually, that is a little odd._ Sonic noted. His IS black. As if to check his own, Sonic relaxed himself and let his cock emerge from where it hid between his legs. Yup, his shaft was the same colour as his arms, stomach and cheeks, it didn't have his blue quills on it after all (he grimaced at the thought of how painful that would be). He moved his feet away from Shadow and leaned in closer. _Now that I take a good look at it, it’s even got little red stripes on it!_ Curious, he shifted and moved closer, slithering between Shadow's legs to get within arms reach of his member. Sonic inched his hand forward, heart pounding for all the wrong reasons. He gripped the shaft, and gave it a gentle squeeze. It mostly felt the same as his own, though perhaps a little thicker. Holding the head just above the water’s surface, Sonic noticed a small bead of pre-cum forming, threatening to slide down the shaft into the bathwater. Another thought, this one louder than any of the others had been: _I wonder if it tastes the same as mine…_ Sonic had, of course, experimented with his body in the past; with his flexibility he’d be a fool not to. He knew his own taste well. After all, everyone needs to relax sometimes, world-saving heroes most of all. Tongue lolling out of his mouth, Sonic lowered his head onto the partially submerged meat rod. It filled his mouth and then some, there was no way he could take the whole thing. It did taste like his own. The sensation reminded him of playing with himself, triggering some sort of pavlovian response and arousing him greatly. Bobbing his head gently and wrapping a hand around his own cock, not a thought passed through the cocksucking hedgehog’s mind. Sonic was so zoned out he almost forgot to breathe; when he finally did remember, it occurred to him his entire face was underwater. He quickly surfaced gasping for breath. His heart was beating harder than after a good run. It's important to remember that, while he would never admit it, Sonic had a deep-seated fear of drowning. This fear combined with the familiarity of cockflesh in his mouth was an amazing rush even for the seasoned adrenaline junky. 

_One more time,_ He thought to himself, bringing his mouth down again on the impressive rod before him. The world-renowned hero could hear the blood rushing through his pointed ears, feel his pulse in his fingertips… and another’s pulse in his mouth. Sonic used his tongue to squeeze the cock in his mouth, sucking the pre from the tip, feeling it slide down his throat; it was sweet, salty, intoxicating. He took it deeper in his mouth, stroking his own cock more vigorously than before. If it weren’t for Sonic’s ears flattening to his head, causing them to go below the water level, he might have heard how much noise his movements in the water were making. If it weren’t for how fixated he was on that cock, he may have noticed other movements in the water around him. And most of all, if it weren’t for how aroused he was, Sonic might have cared. 

Without warning, Sonic felt his head being forced down further, the cock sliding so deep into his mouth that he nearly gagged. Unable to breathe, Sonic could hear the mental countdown in his head: how long a hedgehog deprived of air could stay conscious underwater. His eyes rolled back slightly. Violently, Sonic’s head was jerked back, the cock removed suddenly from his mouth and air rushing to his lungs. One hand pulled back on the spines on his head, the other pinning his wrist to the wall, Sonic stared into the deep crimson eyes of Shadow The Hedgehog. For a moment he had completely forgotten there was a person attached to that dick. Shadow bared his fangs at him, an umbral shape of aggression and desire. 

“Well that didn’t take much, Faker.” Shadow said, releasing the quills in his hand and running the back of his palm down the Blue Blur’s face. “One little dick in your face and you turn into a complete cockslut.” Suddenly, the hand brushing Sonic’s face wrapped around his neck, squeezing tightly around the sides. The hand gripping his arm had also moved, so Sonic instinctively grabbed at Shadow's arm, trying to pry himself free. His resistance faltered quickly when he felt a gentle hand begin to squeeze and fondle his sack. "So, boy scout," Shadow purred, "Want to take this to the bed?"

Sonic’s mind was, for lack of a better word, racing. “Wha- hold on! What about Rouge? You two are going through a rough patch sure but…”

“Actually, I think I’ve figured that out.” Shadow interjected, “I think the issue she had with my… ‘proposal’ as you put it, didn’t have anything to do with me hanging around long-term. Rouge values her freedom. If she admits I’m allowed to stay as long as I want, she loses some of that ‘freedom’. Now I, in turn, am exercising my freedoms… all over you.” He continued to stroke and squeeze the warm cockflesh in his hand. 

The blue boy chuckled though his teeth “Shadow, don’t you think-”

“Don’t you dare say it’s ‘too fast for you.’”

And with a defiant grin flashing on his face, Sonic’s resistance had crumbled. He collapsed into his assailant's arms and moaned a bit. “I think you’re right… let’s go.”

*************************************************************************************

Sonic laid in his bed, quills splayed out, and hands pinned down. Their fingers were locked together, not unlike their tongues, though with much less vigorous energy. He felt another, now familiar warmth pressing up against his own. Shadow broke the kiss, and spun himself around putting his black and red rod right in the newly cock-obsessed hero's face. 

A few moments later, the Blue Blur noticed two things: firstly, he had Shadow's cock in his mouth. He didn't remember putting it there, but he was certainly happy to have it. Secondly: his own cock was being assaulted by an intense, wet suction that sent shivers down his spine and made his hips buck up wildly. Not wanting to disappoint, Sonic began his counter attack on his rival, taking the dick deeper into his throat and trying to swirl his tongue slightly. He felt a small "hmmm" around his cock, both confirming his extra stimulation was having the desired effect, and urging him on to suck harder. The mutual blowjob, at some point, became something of a competition. Wordlessly, both hedgehogs started to try and one-up each other. Sonic would lick along the shaft while stroking it with one hand, causing Shadow to take the whole thing into his mouth, his lips brushing against Sonic’s sack. Sonic would take a handful of ass and squeeze, so Shadow, in turn, would lightly stroke a finger down Sonic’s cute blue tail, making it wiggle delightfully. This escalation continued until one hedgehog found himself overstimulated. With a mouthful of cock, Shadow grunted and moaned wordlessly, instinctively thrusting his hips into the moist, demanding chasm of Sonic’s mouth. Blue boy, for his part, was forced to swallow jet after jet of eulipotyphlan spunk. Shadow struggled to pull himself out of the ravenous maw glued to his cock. Shooting two more quick spurts of cum into his partners cheeks, Shadow finally managed to pull his cock away from the cock-hungry hedgehog. Sonic laid there for a moment, mouth agape, tongue lolling out and still coated in slimy sperm. 

Shadow, still coming down from his orgasm, admired the disheveled mess of a young man in front of him. He grasped at the blue hero’s wet tongue using his thumb and forefinger and made sure to keep his mouth open. “So, cock-slut,” Shadow growled, sounding truly devilish, “ready to pop your cherry?” 

Sonic nodded, unable to speak.

“Good, now, I don’t suppose a boy-scout like you has any lube on hand?” 

Sonic shook his head, cum starting to drool out the side of his mouth. 

Shadow scooped it back in with one finger. “In that case, don’t swallow.” The sinister sex fiend leaned onto his back and spread his legs. “Use that gift I gave you to get me ready for you.” Sonic looked at him, incredulous. “Relax, I cleaned down there, now quit being a coward and eat my ass!” Shadow rolled further on to his back, pointing his ass skyward and holding his legs open. 

Nervously, the virgin hedgehog held Shadow’s legs back and let his tongue roll out of his mouth. Semen and saliva poured out, coating Shadow’s hole. Finally, he descended on Shadow's ass and started licking. Indeed, as far as he could tell, it was clean. 

He lapped at his lovers’ hole like a dog, the taste of cum never leaving his mouth. Eventually he tested a finger, then two. The Ultimate Lifeform moaned softly and Sonic couldn’t help but chuckle. “You sound almost used to this Shadow.” Sonic snarked, peering up at his dark quilled partner over the umbral length of his cock. Crimson eyes peered back, narrowing as Shadow grimaced. He rolled on his back, away from Sonic, only to flip back and, in a flash of movement, pin the Blue Blur to the bed straddling his waist 

“Alright Faker, I think you’ve had your fun.” He stared down at the prone blue form below him, grinning devilishly. “Now, time to let the virgin slowpoke catch up on what he’s been missing.” He held the throbbing cock below him to his now well lubed asshole and let his weight descend into Sonic’s lap. Shadow couldn’t help but laugh as he felt hips buck under him, watched his rival’s back arch and listened to the sweet moans filling the room. Ruthlessly, the artificial lifeform bounced on the hard cock twitching inside his ass. Sonic gritted his teeth, enduring the dark torrent of pleasure washing over him. As he stared into the merciless red eyes above him, Sonic felt the same rush of adrenaline he felt fighting the Ultimate Life-Form for the first time. 

“Shadow! Don’t you think you’re being a bit rough?” 

“Giving up already? How unlike you!” He punctuated every sentence with another drop of his hips.

“I won't- I’m not giving up…”

“Is that so? You think you can endure me?”

“Gah- Hey! Hard to… breathe!”

“If you don’t like it… huff... throw me off…”

Sonic groaned and did something that surprised both hedgehogs. He leaned in suddenly, breaking Shadow’s grip on his throat, and kissed his dark quilled lover. “Just… be a bit gentler with me ok?” Red blush made its way on to the Blue Blur’s face as he broke the kiss and spoke. His brilliant emerald eyes couldn't meet the rubies staring down at him. 

“Fine…” Shadow relaxed a bit, dismounting slowly and turning away. Sonic found himself staring at the supposedly ultimate ass as Shadow set himself up on all fours. “Set your own pace then, but try to at least make me feel it before you inevitably finish too quickly.” 

“Is that so?” Finally gaining some confidence, the Fastest Thing Alive (although ideally not in the way Shadow assumed) pushed into the dark framed ass in front of him. Eventually, the two fell into a steady rhythm of thrust and moans. Sonic quietly moaned out words that would certainly ruin his public image, luckily drowned out by Shadow’s groans of pleasure. “Shadow… ah... I’m close!”

“You’re going to cum?”

“Yes…”

“Say it!”

“I’m… I’m going to cum!” 

“Cum in me, you perverted hero!” And he did. With one final thrust, pushing Shadow off balance and driving his face into the bed, Sonic pumped a proportionally massive load into the tight hole. Shadow felt even more weight push into him, and slowly roll off his back. He smirked, which was the last thing the green-eyed hedgehog saw before passing out.

***********************************************************************************

The Fastest Thing Alive woke slowly. Dim sunrise light filtered through the window in his room and soft bird chirping graced his pointed ears. In a flash of movement, he threw the sheets off his bed and got to his feet. His head throbbed lightly. While he clearly remembered what had happened last night, he was still trying to process the crazy events. Shadow was nowhere to be found in the room, which oddly filled the young hedgehog with a sense of disappointment and sorrow. However, when Sonic opened the door to his room, he heard a sizzling noise… and it smelt like bacon and eggs. Stepping through the short hallway and into his living room the Blue Blur saw red highlighted quills in front of his stove, dressed in his “cooking with gas & eatin’ fast” apron, cooking breakfast. Sonic stood at the threshold between rooms, mouth agape staring at the jet-black form standing in his kitchen.

“Finally awake I see. If you sleep in this late you wouldn’t make it past basic training.” Shadow mused, flipping an egg. “Grab a plate.”

“Luckily, I don’t plan on working for the government any time soon.” Sonic retrieved a plate from the top left cabinet, placing it next to the unexpected cook inhabiting his home. 

“Good, you’d make a terrible co-worker.” Shadow shoveled the eggs and bacon onto the plate. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” Sonic said automatically, ignoring the G.U.N. agent’s snide remark. “I thought I was out of bacon…”

“You were.”

“Hmm…” Sonic hummed though the strip of bacon in his mouth.  
An awkward silence hung in the air. It weighed heavily on the continuous sizzling of protein that served as the only noise in the home. Sonic slowly pushed food into his mouth. He felt incredibly uncomfortable, partially due to the unfamiliar situation, and partially because there was no place to sit. (He would typically sit on the couch, but that felt wrong at the moment.) 

As Shadow began serving himself food as well, the awkward, no-longer-a-virgin hedgehog spoke up between mouthfuls of egg. “So, are we, like, dating now?”

Shadow sputtered out a bite of bacon and began laughing nearly maniacally. “Aahahahaha! Fuck no!” He set down his plate, steadying himself on the counter and wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. 

“Ah…” Sonic took a deep breath after finishing his food. “I guess that's good then…” His gaze dropped to his feet.

“Feeling conflicted?” the crimsoned-eyed hedgehog sounded suddenly serious.

Sonic set down his plate and began pacing back and forth, tapping his foot occasionally. “I sure am! This is all new and weird to me… And I guess I didn’t expect you to stick around and cook me… eggs.”

“Please don’t tell me you have an issue with eggs thanks to the Doctor.”

“Pfft, no way it’s just… Why did you do this? How did this happen?”

“The eggs or having sex with you?”

“I feel like I don’t need to dignify that with an answer.”

“Well, as for ‘how’: Alcohol and loneliness tend to inspire… interesting behaviours in people.” Shadow shrugged. Sonic remembered that Rouge’s personal “club” which likely attracted that exact sort of people. “As for ‘why’: I had sex with you because I wanted to and, apparently, you wanted to as well, assuming you weren’t lying about sobering up so quickly. I’m making breakfast for you because, again, I want to and it just feels like what a gentleman like myself ought to do.”

“‘Gentleman’ eh? I didn’t realize you had such a good sense of humor.”

“I don’t.”

“But... why did you ‘want to’?” Sonic threw his arms up in confusion. “You better not be telling me you’ve had a crush on me since you first saw me trash up that G.U.N. mech.” 

“Ha! Not a chance.” Shadow finished his food, putting his plate in the sink. He slowly began to walk towards the door. “Don’t think about it too hard, Faker. I wanted to, and that’s that. Like I said, I value my freedoms.” He paused as he opened the door. Sonic found himself uncharacteristically speechless. “I’ve got to get back to Rouge… heh...I don’t know whether she's going to kill me or kiss me when I tell her this story.”

Shadow The Hedgehog walked out the door, accelerating quickly to a blinding speed. Sonic called after him “HEY!! YOU BETTER NOT TELL HER!” though he doubted the shout would reach its target. “At least make sure she keeps it to herself…” He finished contemplatively. 

*************************************************************************************

Hours later, Sonic found himself replaying last night's events over and over in his head as he made laps around the sunny mountainside. Of all things, Shadow’s ‘how’ echoed in his head. “‘Alcohol and Loneliness’ huh…” he stopped in his tracks. “Am I… lonely too…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more? Seriously though, i need all the feedback on this i can get, comments, negative or positive, are super appreciated
> 
> Edit: I JUST noticed that the Italics didnt transfer over. Should have known. Should be fixed but let me know if you see any misplaced italics or un-emphasized inner monologues


End file.
